You Are My Dream
by ElizabethJaeger
Summary: Aquella bebe que encontraron y adoptaron,que criaron para que creciera como toda una Haruno,la cual llego a considerar su hermana pequeña, y en la cual era imposible creer que aquella chica albergaba demasiado misterio y un gran poder;esa chica tenía nombre y era:Natauki Haruno. Pésimo Summary,denle oportunidad ocxSasuke


Características** de Natsuki:**

**Como sabrán este Fanfic será con Oc,bueno os les daré las caracteristicas de Natsuki:**

**Mide 1.60,es delgada de piel blanca,sus ojos son de color negro al igual que su cabellera que le llegada hasta la cintura,es lacio y en las puntas se le ondulan un con un top color negro que sólo cubre su busto y deja al descubierto su abdomen,short color negro,un chaleco color café oscuro,sus manos son**

**decoradas con unos guantes negros que dejan al descubierto sus dedos,sus brazos están cubiertos por vendas hasta el codo,su pierna izquierda sólo tiene la rodilla cubierta por vendas mientras que la derecha no,usa unos botines color carácter es muy parecido al de Sakura,se enoja si la molestan,es muy agresiva cuando se le provoca y tiene una gran fuerza al igual que su hermana,pero ella es demasiado alegre,cariñosa y no es plana si tiene busto pero no demasiado como el de TsunadeXD.**

**Desde pequeña no se supo la existencia de sus padres,sólo se sabe que cuando era bebe la dejaron en la puerta de la casa de los Haruno,así fue como ellos decidieron adoptarla y cuidarla como si fuera su hija,ella sabe que es adoptada y no le molesta,pero ella quiere sabes más de su pasado y quienes son sus verdaderos protector que simboliza a la aldea de la hoja lo lleva en su cuello y debajo lleva un collar con el dije del clan Uchiha que le regalo Itachi.**

**Eso es todo,al paso de la historia conocerán más de ella:).**

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol golpeaban su rostro,poco a poco sus párpados se empezaron a abrir para dejar al descubierto unos bellos ojos color negro;al tener completamente sus ojos abiertos analizo el lugar en donde se encontraba,en sus labios se formo una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

-Dormida de nuevo-susurro la joven sol tanto una pequeña risita de sus labios.

Miro hacia arriba y encontró pequeñas flores de color rosa que decoraban un árbol,aquellas hojas caían delicadamente gracias al viento.

-Un Cerezo-penso la joven mientras se levanta y emprendía viaje de vuelta de la aldea,tal vez su hermana se preocuparía o le daría una buena golpiza por haberse quedado dormida,ese último pensamiento le causo demasiada se encontraba dentro de la aldea,iva distraída pensando tonterias pero un grito le interrumpió el paso,gritaban su nombre.

-¡Natsuki-chan!-gritaban a lo lejos

La pelinegro giró su rostro para saber quien la nombraba para encontrarse con unos ojos azules y una cabello rubia que corría hacia ella,una sonrisa de felicidad y emoción se formó en sus labios,era su compañero de equipo.

-¡Naruto!-grito mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su amigo.

Natsuki formaba parte del equipo 7 al igual que Naruto,Sakura y Sasuke,de los cuales formaron una gran amistad al paso del tiempo que estuvieron como equipo.

-Se te extraño demasiado-Comento la ojinegra feliz.

El joven jinchuriki sólo sonrió,estuvo por un largo tiempo entrenando con Ero-Sennin y lo que el más ansiaba era regresar a Konoha para estar de vuelta con sus amigos.

-Estuve entrenando demasiado y mejore bastante-ttebayo.

La joven de cabellos negros sólo sonrió,estaba contenta por la llegada de Naruto,ahora sólo quería ver la reacción de Sakura.

-Natsuki-la joven levanto la mirada hacia el ojiazul-el es Ero-Sennin-dijo el chico apuntando a un hombre de cabellos blancos que estaba detrás de el,la chica ya lo conocía pero vaya que naruto era cabezota para recordar que ellos ya se conocí hombre sólo saludo,el también conocía a la chiquilla,al parecer desde que era bebe;después de las presentaciones y saludos siguieron su camino dentro de la aldea para llegar con la Hokage,en el trayecto la chica mantenía al tanto al joven Rubio sobré todo lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia.

-¿Naruto,eres tu?-pregunto una joven de cabellos rosas.

El Rubio se giró para poder encontrar a una pelirrosa y a un pequeño castaño que le sonreía demasiado alegre.

-¡Naruto-niichan!-gritó el chico con una felicidad enorme.

Sakura y Konohamaru lo resivieron,Natsuki pudo notar como en su hermana se formaba un leve sonrojo al aver visto al amante del ramen.

-interesante-pensó en sus adentros.

Pero valla que todo no fue felicidad,a Konojhamaru se le ocurrió hacer el Jutsu-sexy al cual a Naruto y al Ero-Sennin les gusto y valla que Sakura le dio un buen golpe a Naruto,la ojinegra soló mantuvo una aura de enojo a su alrededor,también lo IVA. golpear pero su hermana le y Shikamaru se acercaron para poder ver porque tanto alboroto,y valla sorpresita vieron al Rubio y platicaron con el,el Rubio tuvo una maravillosa bienvenida pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que Gaara se volvió Kazakage y que Natsuki había tenido una relación amorosa con el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>-Naruto,será mejor que ciertas la maldita boca de una buena vez-advirtio una pelirosa bastante enoja ya arta por el parloteo del chico.<p>

-Pero Sakura-chan,sigo sin creer que Natsuki-chan fue novia de Gaara-cuestiono Naruto

Todo el camino se la paso hablando de ese tema,la pelinegra sólo se mantenía sonrojada y se moría de Peña,maldita Temari,para que abría la regreso a casa,su hermana y Naruto entrenarían con Kakashi o más bien tendrían una pelea para ver como an avanzado bastante.

**Bueno eso fue todo,espero y les gusté el fanfic,es mi primer fanfic,les prometo no revises por favor para saber si les gusto el capítulo y saber su opinión,gracias:).**


End file.
